vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iadoa
|-|Pre-Chaos Lord= |-|Chaos Lord= Summary Chaos Lord Iadoa is the 10th Lord of Chaos and a major character within The Span story-line of the 13 Lords of Chaos Saga. Professor Iadoa was previously a well-known Chronomancer who had once been assumed dead after failing to return from his time-traveling journeys, but then returns on New Years Eve after being Chaorrupted by Drakath. Before Iadoa became fully enveloped by Chaos he sought to assist in the Hero's recollection of his origin as the Eternal Dragon of Time so that the hero would fully unlock his powers. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Likely 4-A Name: Chaos Lord Iadoa, Professor Iadoa Origin: AEverse (AdventureQuest Worlds) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: ChronoCorrupter | Thief of Hours, 10th Lord of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Glyph Creation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Stop (Attempted to stop time so that Lore will never reach New Years Eve), Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement, Dimensional Travel, likely possesses all ChronoCorrupter Class abilities including Light Manipulation, possibly many more with further use of the ChronoCorrupter (The point in the time that the user will end up in and the powers that the user will end up with are completely random). Resistance to some degree of Power Nullification (Chaos powers are unable to be removed or cancelled except by the Tears of the Mother) | All previous, Immortality (Type 4. Implied to be capable of reappearing within a given time-stream after death, given enough time), (Despite lacking a physical being, his consciousness is still able to communicate with others through projections), Flight, Spaceflight, Cosmic Awareness, Darkness Manipulation, Portal Creation, Clairvoyance, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Creation, can erase his creations if he desires so, Spatial Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Statistics Reduction with Astral Shift, Paralysis Inducement with Temporal Prison, Pocket Reality Manipulation. Likely possesses the abilities of the Thief of Hours class which includes Life Manipulation with Steal Seconds (Can steal from an individual's lifespan) and Mind Manipulation with Temporal Insanity (Wraps an individual in a swirling torrent of time while inducing confusion, causing them to hit themselves with their own strikes). Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Immune to Temporal Insanity) and Paralysis Inducement. Possibly many more within the Time Library (Numerous objects are able to spontaneously trigger various events even by slight displacement, such as triggering an Ice Age throughout Lore) Attack Potency: Unknown | Likely Multi-Solar System level (Created pocket dimensions with vast celestial bodies and can supposedly control the course of stars. Destroyed the Time Void which contains numerous stars and celestial bodies). Speed: Unknown | FTL (Comparable to the Hero, who can keep up with Chaos Lord Alteon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Solar System Class, higher within the Time Library Durability: Unknown | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High. Could, for long periods of time, resist the everlasting and intense pain that occurs while resisting the process of Chaorruption. Range: Standard melee range normally, Universal by stopping time | Standard melee range normally, Universal by stopping time and possibly within the Time Library Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary genius. Extremely capable scientist who is among the first practitioners of chronomancy. Pieced together the origin of the universe and drew ties between the Hero and the Eternal Dragon of Time. Is one of the only true Lords of Chaos who are able to retain their original personality and consciousness after chaorruption. Weaknesses: Unable to cast Astral Shift on an individual with the Chaotic Hourglass or Dragonoid of Hours. The Tears of the Mother are able to remove one's Chaos powers. Key: Base | Chaos Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:AEverse Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:AdventureQuest Worlds